More to a Prince Than Charming
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: A couple weeks after Ben's coronation, Chad begins to feel bad about his actions and goes to apologize to Evie. But Evie hates Chad, giving him the cold shoulder. Meanwhile, Maleficent escapes. How will Chad make it up to Evie? Is he the reason Maleficent escaped? Is he just the same old jerk they know him as?
1. Chapter 1: It's Chad

**Welcome all... Or anyone who clicked this in curiosity.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants and I'm only going to say this once because I don't want to put this on every chapter.**

A couple weeks have passed since Ben's coronation. Maleficent has been locked up somewhere secure. Ben enjoyed being king, but at some points, he would wish his dad was still king. Ben spent most of his free time hanging with Mal and her friends. He always enjoyed seeing how much they improved with being good.

But this story isn't about Ben. This is about Chad. Chad, like everyone else was horrified about Ben's first official proclamation about sending the children of villains to Auradon. Chad recalled all the horrible things he had done. He had tricked Evie into doing his homework. Evie hates him now. Chad also started a fight with Jay and Evie. That ended with him unconscious for a minute.

But that fight had happened because Chad was scared of the VKs, like everyone else, and tried to protect his friends, unknowing what he was doing at that time.

xXx

Evie sat on a table out in the courtyard eating lunch. Mal, Jay, and Carlos left early for something. Chad approached her. She noticed a shadow and looked up.

"Chad?" Evie was surprised that Chad even dared to come near her. "What do you want?" She asked menacingly.

"I want to apologize for how I acted when you and your friends came here," Chad answered, slightly afraid of the tone of anger in her voice.

Evie frowned. "Why?" She asked. "I know I acted like a jerk," Chad began to explain. "I shouldn't have asked you to do my homework and then ratted you out for using your magic mirror."

Evie glared at him in confusion. Was he really apologizing? This has to be some sort of trick. "I don't need to hear any more of this nonsense," Evie began as she packed up her things.

"Wait I-" "I hope I never see you again," Evie cut Chad off. She carried her backpack and walked away. Chad watched her and sighed.

Evie went straight for the boys' dorm where her friends had said they would be.

'Chad deserves to be ignored. There's nothing he could do to make me give him a second chance. And I will never give him a second chance because of what he had done,' Evie thought as she walked through the halls.

She sighed. She got to the dorm room and had opened it. Carlos was playing a video game as usual, Jay sat on his bed with his laptop, and Mal sat on one of the chairs of the small table in the middle of the room practicing spells on an apple.

"You guys won't believe what just happened," Evie said, sounding mad as she marched through the room. "Let me guess. Audrey wore the same dress as you," Mal remarked, not taking her eyes off her spell book.

"No. Chad tried to apologize for being a jerk. What a jerk!" Evie exclaimed in disgust. She sat on a chair and crossed her arms.

"Wait, what?" Mal asked, looking away from her spell book. Evie sighed. "Chad thinks that if he says 'I'm sorry' to me I would just forgive all that he has done to me! To us!" Evie clarified, raising her voice.

Carlos and Jay were beginning to pay attention now. Carlos paused his game to hear Evie better. "And did you forgive him?" Mal asked.

"No, of course not," Evie answered. "He almost got me expelled!" She informed. Dude whined at Evie's anger.

"And I will never forgive him under any circumstances even if he were on his knees, begging," Evie said angrily. "Calm down, E," Mal said, surprised at her sudden outburst. She placed her hand on Evie's shoulder.

"I wouldn't blame her. I hate that snobby pig, too," Jay commented. Mal glared at him, which made Jay smirk.

"I think you should forgive him," Carlos said, which made Evie, Mal, and Jay stare at him in confusion. He glanced at all their faces and said, "What?"

Evie decided to ignore him. "I hate his stupid face. I never want to see him again," she growled. Just then, a knock was heard from the door.

Carlos walked over and opened it. Standing in front of them stood Ben and a person he shouldn't mention to Evie. "I have terrible news. Maleficent has escaped," Ben informed.

Carlos' eyes widened. He looked back at Mal. She gave no expression. On the inside, she was freaking out. She stood up and said, "Let's go find my mom before she wreaks havoc."

She glanced at Jay, expecting him to agree with her since he always goes along with her plans. And Jay was the first one to agree with Mal to being good.

"Let's get this party started," Jay said with a smile. He set his laptop to the side and got up. Mal smiled and turned her head to face Evie.

Evie stood up. "I'm in," she said. Chad was then visible to her and she sat back down. "I'm out."

Mal frowned. "Wha-?" She exclaimed. She glanced at Chad, then back at Evie. "Seriously?"

Evie looked away from Chad, who was in the same direction as the others. She lifted her head up in a snooty way. Mal sighed at Evie's behavior and turned around to face Ben and Chad.

"Ignore her. She's coming whether she likes it or not," Mal said, raising her voice and glancing back at Evie at that last part. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Ok. We need to hurry," Ben stated. Mal nodded and Ben, Chad, Jay, Carlos, and Mal headed out the door. Evie, being stubborn, sat there in the same position. Mal came back into the room and pulled Evie out of the chair, dragging her out of the room and through the halls.

xXx

They arrived at the Museum of Cultural History, where Maleficent was locked up. Not a very ideal place to hold the most evil villain in the land, but it had good security. They stood in a dark room with a pedestal in the middle. A smashed glass dome was held on top of it.

"It's smashed," Mal said, carefully examining the dome prison. "Way to state the obvious," Carlos commented, earning a glare from Mal.

"Who could've done this? It's not like Maleficent could break this glass with her being a lizard and all," Jay said. He circled around the pedestal.

Chad looked around the room, not noticing the death glares he was getting from Evie. She imagined strangling him. Carlos noticed this, and put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. Evie glanced at Carlos and sighed.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Ben stated. Everyone in the room stared at him. "We should check the security camera footage for any clues on what happened."

"Sweet. Let's go," Jay said. They made their way to the security guard office. Mal tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. She sighed and took out her spell book. Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Evie hovered over or behind her to stare at the book.

She flipped through the pages, looking for the right spell. Chad glanced to the side and saw a key hanging under a sheet of paper on a cork board. He grabbed it and unlocked the door.

Mal and the others looked up to see Chad with the key in his hand and the door opened. "After you," he offered, with his arm gesturing for them to go in.

Mal closed her spell book and walked through. The rest followed her. The office was small and dark, but was illuminated by the security camera screens. Carlos sat in the chair in front of the screens.

"When exactly did Maleficent escape?" he asked. "Last night. Around 2 in the morning," Ben answered. Carlos began searching for that time. His fingers quickly tapped on the keys of the keyboard.

"Got it," Carlos declared. He played the footage for everyone to see.

The video was in black and white. The pedestal and glass dome was shown with Maleficent inside. A figure in a black hooded cape approached the pedestal. The figure held a hammer. He raised it up and smashed the glass dome, letting Maleficent go free. The figure sprinkled some sort of dust, turning Maleficent back into her original form.

"Ah. Thank you, boy," Maleficent said. "Now, how shall I have my revenge on my daughter and her friends?" Maleficent began walking out. The figure followed her.

Carlos paused the video footage. They all stared in confusion and shock. "Who was that?" Jay asked. No one answered his question because they didn't know the answer.

"Now we know how she got out," Carlos said. Evie stared at the screen examining the figure in the black hooded cape. She narrowed her eyes and made her theory.

"It's Chad," she said, pointing to the blonde prince behind her. Her eyes narrowed and looked menacing. Chad looked just as surprised as the others.

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! If you want!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Bird

"I didn't do it!" Chad defended himself. He glanced at the others as if to tell them to help him. "How do we know you're lying? You could be tricking us into believing you're just an innocent charming prince, but in reality you're the most villainous hero in the land," Evie retorted.

Mal walked over to Evie. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, E," she said. Evie glanced at Mal and calmed down, but held her grudge.

Ben stepped towards Chad. "I trust Chad. If he says he didn't do it, then he didn't," he said, earning a smile from Chad.

"Uh guys? You might wanna hear this," Carlos said. They gathered around him. He turned up the volume and and rewinded the video.

"Ah. Thank you, boy," Maleficent said. "Now, how shall I have my revenge on my daughter and her friends?" Maleficent began walking out. The figure followed her.

"Oh I know! We'll need to go to Dragon Point," Maleficent exclaimed.

Carlos paused the video to look back at his friends. After a few moments of silence, Mal finally spoke. "Let's go to Dragon Point."

She headed out the door with the others following behind her. When they got out of the museum, they immediately noticed it was already dark.

"We should probably go tomorrow," Ben stated. "Agreed," Mal said.

xXx

It was the next day and the teens met up at the school entrance. Dragon Point was pretty far away and they needed transportation. Ben had told his parents what happened and they agreed to let him and his friends search for Maleficent. With adult supervision of course.

They got into the limo and set off for Dragon Point. Mal held a map and stared at it. Evie watched as Jay and Carlos stuffed their faces with candy. She then glanced at Chad and scowled. Chad noticed her.

"Why won't you forgive me?" He asked. This caught everyone's attention. Evie scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what you did?" Evie questioned. Mal, Ben, Jay, and Carlos darted their heads back and forth between Chad and Evie, who were on opposite sides of the limo.

Chad was speechless. He knew what he did, but before he could speak, Evie cut him off. "Don't talk to me. There's nothing you can say to make me forgive you," she retorted. She looked out the window away from Chad.

Chad sighed and glanced at Ben before looking out the window as well. Mal, Ben, Jay, and Carlos suddenly felt uncomfortable in the limo.

"Awkward," Carlos sang.

xXx

They soon arrived in the forest. The limo driver stopped under a tree and the teens came out. They were a few miles away from Auroria. The limo driver told them he was going to stay by the limo.

"Ok. Now what?" Evie asked. Mal sighed. "Now we find my mom," she answered. Mal began walking further into the forest. The others followed her.

They had been walking for quite some time now and Dragon Point was still pretty far away. Carlos sighed. "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Nope," Mal answered, not caring about him right now. Her eyes were focused on what was in front of her. Carlos glanced at Evie and Jay and kept quiet.

Evie wondered why Chad was even here. Shouldn't he be with Maleficent helping her plot to destroy them? They shouldn't even call him a prince, let alone charming. He didn't deserve it. Evie's mind was filled with those thoughts. Jay agreed with Evie, though he didn't express it much. Carlos and Mal already forgave him and think of him as a friend. Easy for them to say. Chad didn't hurt or offend them as much.

Ben looked at Mal. Her determined face expression worried him. "Mal, maybe we should rest," he suggested. Mal looked at him and frowned.

"But there's still plenty of daylight," she argued. Ben stopped walking. Mal had a point. But her friends, mostly Carlos, we're getting tired. It had to be almost sunset.

Carlos, Evie, and Jay passed him. He stared at his friends then at the sky. Nope. Still daytime. He then heard a rattle in the trees. His head darted at it. Getting the feeling he was being watched, he ran ahead to catch up with Mal.

The tree shook again. A black feather fell to the ground.

xXx

Now it was dark. The forest became dark and they couldn't see what was ahead. A perfect time to set up camp.

"Now can we rest?" Ben asked. Mal looked up at the night sky then back to the forest surrounding them. She sighed and said, "Fine."

"Jay, give me the tent," Mal instructed. Jay looked confused. Mal sighed in disgust. "You forgot to bring the tent, didn't you?"

"Whoops," was all Jay could say. Mal looked at the others in hope that they had brought one. They didn't. Mal groaned. "Fine. I'll do it myself," she grumbled.

She took out her spell book and turned the pages. "Make me tents, nice and sturdy. Built to keep us from getting dirty," she recited the spell.

Then a sparkly green mist hovered over a spot of ground in front of them. Three tents appeared.

"Shouldn't we have our own tents?" Chad asked. Mal shrugged. "Shut it, Chad," Evie growled. Chad glanced at Ben for help. Ben just shrugged.

"I'm starving. Do we have any food?" Carlos asked. Ben took off his backpack and looked in it. "Um... I have a banana... and some cookies," he informed.

Mal frowned. "Wait, cookies?" She asked as she turned around to face him. "Don't worry, they're not the love spell cookies," Ben reassured.

"If it were, we could use it to make Evie actually like Chad," Jay joked. Evie and Chad looked at each other then looked away, making sounds of disgust.

xXx

Jay set up a fire for light. Mal wanted to cast a spell that would make a fire faster, but Ben convinced her not to. They sat around the fire in silence. The only sound they heard was the fire cackling. And Carlos munching on Ben's cookies.

Chad stared at the fire, deep in thought. He really did feel sorry for the things he did when the VKs first came here. Evie won't talk to him, but when she did, it was nothing but insults and harsh words. Now she believes he let Maleficent go free. Chad looked up from the fire a few inches and saw Evie across from him.

She felt something watching her and looked away from the fire and saw Chad looking at her. She scowled at him, making Chad look away.

Ben and Carlos were the only ones who noticed the tenseness between the two right now. They glanced at each other as if they had the same thoughts.

xXx

At Dragon Point, a stone tower stood strongly after years and years. A stone throne stood at the bottom of that tower. A familiar set of horns and the fairy attached to it sat there.

A black bird flew towards the throne and landed on the fairy's fingers. The fairy, (Maleficent), brought the bird closer to her.

"Tell me, what is my dear Mal and her silly friends up to?" Maleficent asked the bird.

 **By the way, Evie's attitude towards Chad is based on how I think almost everyone feels about Chad. Look at all you jerks.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **(whispers) no...**

 **Yup. Superwoman.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

**Ok. I'm sorry, but I have to keep Evie mean for a little longer. Bear with it okay?**

Morning came and the teens set off again towards Dragon Point. They walked for a few hours till they came to a stop. Apparently Dragon Point has an island next to it. A stone castle could be seen on that island.

Evie took a step forward, trying to get a better look at the castle. She stepped on the edge of the cliff making her lose her balance. Chad grabbed her arm before she could fall. He reeled her back in. Evie yanked her arm away from Chad, frowning.

Chad frowned in confusion. "Just trying to help," he said. Evie was much nicer when she had a crush on him. Mal held her spellbook in her hands as she recited another spell.

When she did, a wooden bridge appeared with green smoke surrounding it for several seconds. Mal glanced back at her friends then back at the bridge. She closed her spellbook and cautiously stepped onto the bridge.

It creaked when she did that. "Careful, Mal," Ben said to her. Mal exhaled quietly. She began walking to the other side with the others close behind.

The bridge creaked more which made them nervous. The ocean below crashed against the land making noises. The teens were halfway across. Mal took another step which made a loud creak sound. She paused for a moment.

Suddenly, a black bird came swooping down and its claws scratched the top of Mal's head. Mal yelped and ducked. Her friends were alerted and ducked as well.

The black bird came swooping back down and attacked Mal again. Mal tried to swat the bird away. Its wings blocked her view and she lost her balance causing her to fall down into the sea below.

"Mal!" Ben screamed. He was about to jump off the bridge to save Mal, but Chad held him back.

"No, Ben!" Chad told his friend. Ben struggled to get free of Chad's grip. "But she can't swim!" he argued.

The black bird swooped back down one last time. Carlos screamed, "It's coming back!" He pointed to the bird. Everyone ducked except Carlos who tried to shoo it away.

Carlos began to lose his balance and fell into the ocean. "Carlos!" His friends screamed.

Luckily for him, Carlos took swimming lessons at Auradon for times like these. He never imagined he'd need it for this situation, but it works out.

Evie, Jay, Ben, and Chad stared at the ocean. Carlos and Mal weren't in sight. "They'll be fine. Carlos can swim," Jay reassured.

Evie, Ben, and Chad stared at him with doubt and fear. The black bird cawed as he flew to the top of the stone castle ahead.

The remaining teens continued on to the castle. Once they reached there, the bridge collapsed. It made a loud booming sound making Evie, Ben, Jay, and Chad look back.

"I hope Mal and Carlos are okay," Chad said. Evie frowned. "Yeah. Worry about the people you didn't hurt," she grumbled, still staring at the gap between the island they were now on and the rest of Auradon.

Chad frowned a little at that remark. Jay grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her along as they began walking into the castle.

xXx

"Mal!" Carlos shouted. He hovered above the water while scanning the area. The waves were rough, most likely because of Maleficent.

Carlos swam around with his head above the water. He couldn't see Mal anywhere. After a few more seconds of floating around, he held his breath and dove into the water. He opened his eyes and swam around. He spotted a purple figure. Realizing it was Mal, he pushed his way through to get to her. He grabbed a hold of Mal's torso and lifted her up to the surface.

Carlos gasped for air. He pulled Mal to the shore and set her down. Carlos laid on the ground, panting. Mal began coughing out the water as she pushed herself up. She turned to see the person next to her. Her vision was a bit blurry.

"Ben?" Mal asked. Her vision cleared up and it revealed to be Carlos. "Hi," Carlos said adorably with a smile.

"Ew!" Mal exclaimed in disgust. Carlos' smile disappeared. "What? I just saved your life. You should be grateful," he said.

Mal sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really freaked out right now. My mom escaped her prison, Evie has it out for Chad, and..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the bridge collapse into the rough waters.

"And we're stuck at the bottom of this cursed island!" Mal shouted. Carlos hated when Mal gets angry. He hated being around her when gets angry.

"Okay. Calm down," Carlos' voice slightly trembled as he cautiously patted Mal's shoulder. Mal sighed.

She looked up at where the bridge used to be then back at Carlos. "Come on. Let's find a way to get up there," she ordered.

Mal looked around the shore. She began to panic. "Where's my spellbook?" She asked. Carlos shrugged. Mal glared at her friend.

"Help me find it," she ordered. Carlos saluted then began searching. Mal rolled her eyes at how idiotic Carlos is.

Carlos began humming 'Cruella De Vil'. Mal sighed and tried to ignore him. She looked at the water. A few wooden planks floated on top of the water. She stared at it for a while. They seemed quite calming. The waves tossed the planks back and forth. Mal noticed the waters became calmer than before.

"Found it!" Carlos shouted. Mal turned around to see Carlos holding her spellbook high in the air.

"Yes!" Mal exclaimed. She ran towards him and took the book from Carlos' hands. There was some sand on her book so she wiped it off before opening it.

She turned the pages after skimming through each one. Carlos looked up from Mal's spellbook and saw the same black bird that made him and Mal fall into the water. The bird stared intensely at Carlos.

"Uh, Mal?" Carlos said to get his purple-haired friend's attention. "What?" Mal asked, not looking away from her book.

"This bird is being creepy," Carlos explained. Mal sighed. She HAD to be stuck with him. She looked up at where Carlos was staring at. Mal gasped.

Carlos turned to face Mal. "What is it?" he asked. Mal continued to stare at the black bird.

"Diablo."

 **Hope you like this chapter. The next one will most likely be short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Maleficent's Plans

The giant stone castle turned out to be a replica of Maleficent's old castle. Inside was Maleficent looking through a glass ball watching her daughter and Carlos fight off Diablo. Maleficent's wicked grin stuck on her face.

The glass ball changed images and was now showing Evie, Jay, Chad, and Ben in the courtyard of her castle. Something caught Maleficent's attention. Ben and Chad. Royal blood.

"Interesting," Maleficent said slyly. She stroked her glass ball. "One of those princes will be perfect for the next phase of my plan," she spoke to herself.

Maleficent cackled after feeling confident that her brilliant plan to take over Auradon will succeed.

 **So sorry this one was really short. I wanted to put a Maleficent scene but I didn't know what else to add to this chapter. But the next one will be a lot better and have more Chad.**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossed the Line

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Ben, Evie, Jay, and Chad walked into the giant stone castle. There were no decorations, just the basic structure of the castle. They scanned the area for any clues but were kinda distracted by how old the castle looked even though it was brand new.

"Ugh. This place is a dump," Chad stated. He looked up at the ceiling. Evie turned to look at him.

"This should be your castle then. It totally matches your personality," Evie said in a fake happy voice. Chad looked back down to Evie and frowned. Sure, Chad was mean before, but Evie was kinda pushing the limit.

Jay and Ben looked at each other, worried. Ben just wants his best friend and his new friend to become...friends. Jay, on the other hand, was more neutral. He didn't hate Chad, nor did he like him. He does think of him as a part of his family. But maybe as that annoying cousin you usually try to avoid.

As they continued walking, they were beginning to see different doors and wondered if they should go through. Maybe one of them led to Maleficent. Or Mal and Carlos. Who knows really?

Ben stopped walking and since he was in front of the others, they all stopped as well. Ben turned around to face them. "Maybe we should split up," he suggested.

"Jay, you're with me, and Evie, you're with Chad," Ben said, now regretting saying that after he saw Evie's face. Apparently she didn't like Ben's way of making Evie and Chad get along.

'This is so not going to end well,' Jay thought as he watched the scene in front of him. "You expect me to pair up with this bozo and what? We just become instant best friends?" Evie asked.

"Well, I-" "Chad is the most sickening prince I have ever met. He's a spoiled brat who only cares about his looks. He makes girls do his homework for him, promising that he'll hang out with them, but then he just pretends he forgot when really he was just with another girl making her do his homework. And he calls me a cheater? He almost got me expelled for crying out loud!" Evie ranted, cutting off Ben.

Chad was standing right in front of Evie and she acted as if he wasn't there. To be honest, Chad was getting quite annoyed and offended at Evie's words.

"You think you're so much better than everyone just because your parents are Cinderella and Prince Charming. Well, guess what? You're not! You're nothing like your parents! You're not kind, caring, or even nice. Instead you're everything your parents aren't! Greedy, mean, stupid, the list goes on. You act like a villain!"Evie continued her argument. Jay and Ben glanced at Chad's face which was hard to interpret.

"You know what? Maybe you should be sent to the Isle of the Lost and live with the rest of your kind," Evie added. Jay gasped. He and Ben stared at Evie in shock.

"Ben? You're King. Send this villain to the Isle of the Lost and we'll never have to deal with him again," Evie said. That's it. She crossed the line.

"Ok, that's it!" Chad shouted which surprised Jay and Ben. Evie just glared and crossed her arms.

"You think I'm the villain? Check your DNA, Princess. You're the daughter of THE Evil Queen. You've been insulting me, torturing me, pointing your finger at me. I even apologized to you, but do you forgive me? No! Your worse than me!" Chad shouted. Evie was now shocked at the sudden outburst and her arms were now at her sides and she was no longer glaring.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak, Chad continued.

"No! You don't get to speak. You've already said enough. If I'm greedy, mean, and stupid, then you're rude, childish, and evil. You just can't let go of some stupid thing in the past. You say you don't want to be paired up with me? Fine. I'll just go by myself. I bet you're wishing Maleficent would find me and kill me or something,"Chad said angrily.

He then began to walk away into some random passage way. Evie stood there, stunned. Jay glanced at Ben, then where Chad disappeared to.

"I think I'll go with Chad. Just in case," Jay announced and began following Chad.

Ben watched Jay leave and sighed. "I guess you're with me, Evie," he said. He began walking in the opposite direction Jay and Chad went.

He noticed Evie wasn't following so he walked back to her and tried to snap her back into reality. "Evie?" He asked.

Evie's thoughts disappeared and she saw that Ben was with her. Ben smiled kindly and took her hand, pulling her along with him. Once he felt that Evie was walking without his help, he let go of her hand.

Evie avoided eye contact with Ben. She realized she had acted rather harshly and much like Chad at Family Day. Ben glanced at Evie and saw she was looking away from him. He knew she felt bad and decided to enlighten her on the important subject that is Chad.

"You know, Chad wasn't always a jerk," Ben said. Evie didn't look at him. Ben continued anyway. "He and I were best friends since we were little. I remember when we were playing, he'd always try to be the hero and save the day," he informed. Evie was listening, but couldn't believe Ben. Chad's still a jerk in her eyes. Right?

"Then I guess, later school got hard and Chad couldn't deal with it so he began making girls do his homework for him," Evie slowly turned her head to look forward.

"And now he's...," Ben trailed off, trying to think of what to call Chad. "A jerk?" Evie asked if that was what Ben was going to say.

Ben thought for a moment. "If that's what you think," he said, making Evie feel even more bad.

"I don't know anymore," Evie said. Ben looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"When I was insulting Chad, I didn't realize how much I was hurting him. I deserved him yelling back at me," Evie stated. She replayed the words she had said to Chad and then the words he said to her. It was awful.

"What he said was pretty mean, too," Ben commented. 'But not as mean as what Evie said,' he thought. "But that's Chad for you. He acts before he thinks," he said in attempt to make Evie smile, but failed.

"Maybe you should just give him a second chance," he added, making Evie look at him fully now.

"You think so?" She asked. Ben nodded. Evie bit her lip and looked forward again. Maybe she should give Chad a second chance. He did apologize after all.

xXx

Meanwhile, Jay and Chad were having a conversation of their own. "I shouldn't have yelled at Evie," Chad said, realizing how much of a jerk he was being.

"Nah. She kinda deserved it," Jay reassured. Chad glanced around the room they were searching. "I guess so," he replied, unsure of his statement.

"I was just so mad at her I didn't know how to control myself," Chad explained. He picked up an old book and examined it for a few seconds.

"Look, I know Evie may seem mean, especially around you," Jay began, earning a certain look from Chad. "But she's just hurt. She'll forgive you. Soon," Jay finished, patting Chad's shoulder.

Chad smiled. "Thanks, Jay," he said. Jay smiled before going back to searching for Maleficent.

xXx

Evie was so confused now. She's been hating Chad ever since he ratted her out for cheating. Then again, it was kinda fair because she was cheating and that wasn't right. Evie replayed all those moments when she was being mean to Chad. Not forgiving him, accusing him of letting Maleficent go free, saying he should be sent to the Isle of the Lost...

Evie knew she had crossed the line on that one. He even saved her from falling off the cliff earlier. And she just growled at him. Evie then thought about what Ben said. Chad apparently wasn't always a jerk.

Evie got sent back into reality when she felt a tug on her wrist. It was Ben. "Come on, Evie. I found something," he said.

Evie followed him into a room and he showed her a book. A spell book to be exact. The book was open. Evie skimmed through it, looking for any clue on what Maleficent was doing exactly.

Evie gasped. "What? What is it?" Ben asked, looking back and forth from Evie to the spell book.

"This is a spell for making a potion that can break the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. And look at the ingredients," Evie explained. She pointed to the one that stood out the most.

A drop of royal blood.


	6. Chapter 6: The Idiots

"A drop of royal blood?" Ben asked. He and Evie exchanged looks. They heard an evil cackle. The two were startled and began looking around.

"Oh, you two look more helpless than those three idiot fairies who raised Aurora," a voice said. Evie knew right away it was Maleficent.

"Maleficent," she said, narrowing her eyes. Ben grew a little worried, but tried to keep it inside. Maleficent appeared out of the shadows.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie?" she teased. Evie and Ben's eyes followed Maleficent as she began to walk circles around them.

She cackled. "You've just made everything easier by coming to me," she said. Evie raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ben asked.

"Oh I'll show you," Maleficent offered. She raised her staff in the air and knocked Ben out while Evie got tied up by the vines growing on the castle walls, leaving her stuck there. A cloth appeared and tied itself around her mouth. Maleficent used her magic to make Ben float in the air and follow her to another section of the castle.

xXx

Diablo finally flew away, leaving Mal and Carlos. Mal's hair was all messed up from Diablo always trying to snatch her hair. Carlos had a few scratches on his face. Mal looked at herself and him and saw they were a mess.

"Ugh. Look what Diablo did to us," she complained. Carlos glanced at her then looked at his clothes and noticed a few scratches. Evie can fix it later.

"We need to find a way out of here. And fast," Carlos said. Mal nodded in agreement and began thinking. Maybe there was a secret tunnel leading up to the castle. Maybe not. It wasn't likely that Maleficent would make that. Flying up there? Nah. They can't fly. Unless...

Mal flipped open her spell book and searched for a certain spell. Nothing. Mal sighed and closed her book.

"There's no spell in here that can make us fly," she said. Carlos stared at the climbable rocky structure keeping them apart from the castle. "Maybe we don't have to fly,"

Mal frowned in confusion.

xXx

Chad and Jay continued to walk around Maleficent's castle. It may be new, but it sure looked old. And scary. Might be because Maleficent is a villain.

"Do you think Evie will actually forgive me?" Chad asked. "Well, no. But I forgive you," Jay answered, making Chad frown.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better," he said sarcastically. "Just trying to cheer you up," Jay said as Chad froze.

"It's what Fairy Godmother was teaching us last week in Remedial Goodness 101 so-" "shh," Chad interrupted.

Jay frowned. "Did you just 'shush' me? I might still be learning about manners, but I do know that that is not manners," he said.

"Shh," Chad said again. "You trying to get on my nerves, Charming? Cause you're getting on my nerves. I will-" "Shh!" Chad interrupted again while putting his hand on Jay's face to try get him to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. A thumping noise could be heard above them. Jay took Chad's hand off of his face. "Upstairs," Chad said before running to the nearest staircase with Jay following close behind.

The thumping got louder. They ran closer to the sound until they stopped at a door. "It's right behind this door," Jay said. He and Chad picked up a couple swords they found hanging on a wall. Chad opened the door and the two yelled while holding up the swords, ready for whatever monster was inside.

Jay stopped when he saw it was Evie inside. Chad was still yelling. "Chad. Chad!" Jay shouted while sorta softly hitting his arm.

Chad stopped yelling and looked down to see Evie tied up and a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. "Evie?" he asked, dropping his sword. "You're not a monster," he added.

Evie growled. "Get me out of this!" she shouted, but the cloth around her mouth made her words muffled. "What?" Chad asked.

"I think she wants us to help her out of those vines," Jay clarified. "Oh, okay," Chad said before he and Jay kneeled down to Evie and began untying her. Jay took the piece of cloth off Evie's mouth while Chad cut the vines with his sword.

"You guys are such idiots," Evie insulted. "Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Jay teased as he and Chad stood up, earning a glare from Evie.

"Maleficent took Ben," she informed. "What? What could she possibly want from him?" Jay asked. Evie stood up.

"I've been thinking it over. She needs his blood to make a spell that would drop the barrier around the Isle of the Lost," she said.

Chad was disgusted by the word 'blood'. "We need to find him fast," Jay stated.

xXx

Along the side of the tall island were Carlos and Mal. They were hanging from the rocks as they kept climbing up. The wind blowing at them made it hard to climb up.

"You know, this is your worst idea yet!" Mal complained. "Don't worry. Right after this, we can fall back down this cliff and climb back up again!" Carlos shouted back sarcastically.

Mal growled. "There's no time to make jokes, C!" she yelled. "Why are we shouting?!" Carlos asked.

"Because the wind is so loud!" Mal shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Red

The wind kept blowing as Mal and Carlos continued to climb their way up the tall rocky island. It started to blow softer on the two teens as they reached the top. Most would think Mal and Carlos wouldn't have the strength or muscle to climb, but thanks to doing all that parkour and running around the isle, they can. Mal felt her hand grab onto something flat and knew she was at the top. Gripping the surface tightly, she pulled herself up and now stood at the top. Carlos came up soon after, but instead of standing up like Mal, he laid on his back in exhaustion.

"You were right," he said while panting. "This was my worst idea yet."

"Hey, at least we made it," Mal added. She reached out her hand to Carlos. The poor boy probably couldn't get up from all that climbing. Carlos took her hand and she pulled him up.

Before them stood the castle Maleficent had constructed. The way the stones looked made everything seem gloomy. Much like the Isle of the Lost. Mal and Carlos made their way into the castle, their eyes locked on how abandoned the place looked. The moss on the walls, the vines hanging from the ceiling, the cracked...everything, made Mal wonder why her mother would decorate her castle like this.

"This place is worse than your mom's fur closet," Mal stated. Carlos glanced at her and shook his head.

"Nothing is worse than my mom's fur closet," he corrected. The memories burned into Carlos' mind of that death trap closet began playing in his head as he and Mal kept wandering around in the castle.

xXx

Ben woke up and found himself tied up on the floor. He looked up and saw Maleficent standing by a table. She darted back and forth between a book and a bunch of random stuff. Ben squirmed around trying to get himself free from the rope tied around his wrists, but also tried to keep quiet so Maleficent doesn't know he's awake. He scanned the area and found a door. Luckily, it was out of Maleficent's eye range. He began to scoot closer to the door of freedom, occasionally glancing at Maleficent. Ben was getting closer and closer. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally knocked over a vase sitting on top of a stool he bumped into. He froze and stared at Maleficent, hoping she didn't hear that. The villain turned around.

"Ah, you're awake," Maleficent said. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"Where are my friends?" Ben asked, ignoring what she said. "They are none of your concern, boy," Maleficent retorted. Her glowing green eyes made Ben frightened.

Seeing this made Maleficent smile with delight. "Now, with your help, I will finally be able to take over Auradon," she said, confusing the young king.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a part of him worried about the answer he will get. "Your blood, of course. I would have 'extracted' some from you sooner, but I needed to prepare the rest of the spell," Maleficent explained.

'Ding!'

"Oh! And it looks like the rest of the spell is done," Maleficent exclaimed. Ben watched in horror as she picked up an empty vial and a dagger. He had to do something quick before his blood gets drawn out and is used to release all the villains from their island prison. He pushed himself against the wall and used his legs to lift himself up. Ben was now standing and headed for the door. Maleficent turned around just before the young prince could reach the wooden door. She used one hand to stop him and float him back to where she stood while cackling.

"You really think you could get away that easy?" Maleficent asked rhetorically. Her magic made the vines on the walls move, wrapping themselves around Ben, who was struggling to get free. His arm was within easy reach for Maleficent to draw blood. The villainous fairy held the empty vial underneath the place his royal blood was going to drip down. The dagger she held was getting closer and closer to Ben's skin.

"Now this won't hurt," Maleficent said, which made Ben feel a little at ease. "Me," she finished with a cackle as the young king tensed up again.

The dagger grew closer and closer. Ben inhaled and held his breath to prepare for the pain he was about to feel.

Then, BAM! The door swung open, making Maleficent stop her actions and Ben exhaling in relief. There at the doorway, stood Chad and Jay, who held swords, and Evie.

"Stop right there, Maleficent!" Chad shouted in a knight-like slash announcer voice. He snapped out of his hero act and noticed Maleficent and Ben.

"Oh, hey. They're actually there this time," Chad said, looking at Jay and Evie, smiling. He then cleared his throat and zoned back into hero mode.

"Sir Jay and I are here to stop you and free King Ben!" Chad announced, pointing his sword at Maleficent while Jay stood next to him, puffing out his chest in pride. Ben couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Sir Jay?" Evie asked with an eyebrow raised. Chad looked back at her. "Yeah. And you're Lady Evie," he answered.

"Since when did that sword make you think we're in medieval times?" Evie asked snarky-ly. "Since when did you have to start ruining my imagination?" Chad asked, making Evie realize how rude she was being and looked away from him, not answering.

"Anyway," Jay said slowly with a hint of weirded out. "To avoid violence we kindly ask you to surrender," he finished with the same knight slash announcer voice Chad used.

Maleficent just stood there and crossed her arms, obviously not going to surrender. Ben darted his eyes back and forth between Maleficent and his friends. Jay stared at the horned villain with a slightly weirded out face.

"Now I know where Mal gets it from," he said, referring to Maleficent crossing her arms.

"Okay. Violence it is!" Jay exclaimed before swinging his sword at Maleficent, who quickly dodged it. The two began fighting while Chad and Evie rushed over to Ben's side.

"You alright?" Chad asked as Evie began untying Ben, who nodded in response. He felt the vines around him drop and saw Evie stand up.

"Thank you, Lady Evie," Ben said as he reached out for her hand, about to kiss it. Evie took her hand away from him, annoyed. "Don't start," she said, making Ben chuckle.

Chad smiled. He then looked at Jay and Maleficent still fighting. Maleficent stepped closer to a vine of red flowers to reach for her scepter. Then all of a sudden, she sneezed.

"Ugh. Curse these flowers!" She growled. Her hand then grabbed hold of her scepter and she aimed it Jay, who dodged the green lightning bolt that shot out at him.

Prince Chad rushed to Sir Jay's rescue by coming up to the other side of Maleficent and raising his sword at her. She raised her scepter above her head and it clashed with Chad's sword, blocking him. Soon, Maleficent was now fighting two of them. And she was winning. She cast a spell on her scepter to make it as strong as their swords.

Evie and Ben watched as the three fought. Their swords clashing with the wooden scepter and their grunts.

"Should we help them?" Evie asked, confused of what to do. Ben thought it over. Chad and Jay seem like they're handling things pretty well.

"Nah. They've got this," Ben answered. He and Evie sat down, grabbed a bag of popcorn and watched the show.

 **I didn't really know how to finish the end of this chapter so it might be a little off to you guys. Also, what do you think of Prince Chad, Sir Jay, and Lady Evie coming to Ben's rescue?**


	8. Chapter 8: Conclusion

**This is the last chapter of the story. I know, that was pretty short, but this is how it ends.**

Mal and Carlos finally arrived and were reunited with their friends, who were battling Maleficent. Well, Chad and Jay were. Ben and Evie were kinda just watching them.

The two tried their best to help fight off Maleficent, but her magic plus combat skills were too much to handle. It resulted in Carlos and Jay trapped in cages and Evie wrapped in vines. Mal got knocked out, leaving Ben and Chad to fight Maleficent. Maleficent swung her scepter at Chad, who ducked. Their fight lasted for a while. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were watching the fight, unable to do anything. Ben was about to charge Maleficent, but was stopped by a strong vine wrapping around his leg. He struggled to be free of it. Maleficent picked up her dagger and walked closer to Ben, who shielded his face with his hands. She was about to cut his hand, when Chad stepped in front of him, his arm raised up, holding his sword. The dagger instead cut Chad's hand.

"Agh!" Chad exclaimed, gripping his bleeding hand.

Maleficent quickly grabbed a hold of an empty vial and let some of Chad's blood drip into it.

"Yes! Now I can free the rest of the villains!" Maleficent said.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine," Chad answered. "It was just a scratch."

"No, it wasn't," Ben said, staring at Chad's hand.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos watched the scene in front of them. Maleficent was already mixing the blood with the other ingredients. And Chad's hand was bleeding because he stepped in front of Ben and let himself get cut by the dagger so Ben wouldn't have to be the one in pain.

"Still think Chad's a jerk?" Carlos asked.

Evie didn't answer him. She just stared at him and Ben. Then, a black bird flew into the room. Diablo. Maleficent saw him fly in and used her magic to turn him into a human.

"Diablo, take those two to the dungeon. I have no use for them anymore," she ordered.

Human Diablo nodded and grabbed Ben and Chad and began walking them away. Chad and Ben glanced at their friends' worried faces. Chad winked while Ben smiled, confusing the three. The other one stayed 'unconscious,' knowing the plan. Evie, Jay, and Carlos exchanged glances. Before they reached the exit, Ben and Chad knocked Diablo out, surprising Maleficent and the three VKs. Chad gave Ben his sword.

"Go free the others. I'll take care of Maleficent," the young prince said.

Ben nodded and rushed to cut Evie from the vines. Once he did that, he banged his sword against the locks of the cages Jay and Carlos were in. They eventually broke and he and Evie let the two out. Maleficent was about to cast the spell to free the villains from the Isle of the Lost, but was stopped by Chad, who grabbed a hold of her scepter as it glowed green. Maleficent chuckled.

"Do you really think you can stop me, boy?" she asked.

"No," Chad answered. "But this can."

He held out in front of Maleficent the same red flowers she was allergic to. She sneezed, causing her to lower her guard.

"Mal, now!" Chad yelled.

To everyone but Chad and Ben's surprise, Mal wasn't really unconscious and got up from the ground. She quickly recited a spell that would turn Maleficent back into a salamander. Green smoke surrounded Maleficent and she transformed into her salamander form. Ben found a jar nearby and trapped her in it. Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood there, confused of what happened.

"Wait, what?" Jay asked.

"Chad, Mal, and I came up with this plan after Chad noticed Maleficent sneezed when she was near this red flower," Ben explained.

Chad showed them the red flower he was holding.

"And I also figured out who really let Maleficent escape," Mal stated. "Diablo."

"Although, the real question is, how did he escape the Isle of the Lost and transform into a human?" she added.

"We'll figure it out later," Carlos answered.

While Ben, Mal, Jay, and Carlos were talking, Evie approached Chad.

"Hey," Evie said shyly. "I'm sorry for being rude to you lately."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Chad replied.

"Well, I deserved it. I was being a total-" "It's okay. I know how I was when you guys first came here. It's not your fault for being mean," Chad interrupted.

Evie smiled.

"Aww!" Ben cooed, putting his arms around Chad and Evie's shoulders. "Now you two are friends. How nice."

Mal, Jay, and Carlos stifled a laugh when they noticed how uncomfortable Chad and Evie were with Ben hugging them. Maleficent moved around in the glass jar she was trapped in, causing everyone to look back at her.

"I guess we'd better get back before it gets dark," Mal said, picking up the jar.

"I'll grab Diablo," Jay stated, picking up the unconscious human.

xXx

When they got back, Mal immediately handed her salamander mom over to the authorities while Diablo was turned back into a bird and sent back to the Isle of the Lost. Ben's parents hugged him when they saw him, worried he was hurt. Chad, who was actually the one that got hurt, went to the nurse to get his hand properly bandaged. While all that happened, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were talking in the girls' dorm room.

"Today was crazy," Carlos said. "Falling off the bridge, fighting off Maleficent."

"Don't forget Chad saving Ben from a dagger cutting his hand," Jay added.

"Yeah," Evie replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I've been replaying all those times I was being rude to Chad and now I feel really bad even after I apologized," Evie explained.

"Well, you did say he belonged on the Isle of the Lost," Jay said, earning a smack on the arm by Carlos.

Evie groaned and laid down on her bed. She forgot about that part. That was probably one of the worst things she said to him.

"I messed up," Evie said.

"Majorly," Mal added.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, earning a glare from Carlos.

"You two aren't helping," Evie stated.

She sighed. Her mean behavior was so much worse than when Chad was mean to her and her friends. He even saved her from falling off a cliff and she didn't even thank him! Evie got up.

"I'm gonna go check on Chad," Evie said, walking away.

xXx

Chad was still in the nurse's office getting his hand bandaged. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep, but it would take a while to heal. He was relaxing in his chair when Evie walked in.

"Hi," she greeted. "How's your hand?"

"It's doing good. It'll have a scar on it once it's healed, though," Chad answered.

"But chicks dig scars," he added, his princely smile on his face.

Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, again, about all the things I've done," she said.

"It's fine. And I'm sorry, too," Chad replied.

"Friends?" Evie asked.

"Friends," Chad agreed.

 **I hope this was a satisfactory ending for you guys. Just remember that Chad isn't all that bad.**


End file.
